El arte de mentir
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tener al amor de tu vida? Si eso implica la muerte y la soledad, lo afrontare


ELI POV

Siempre pensé en ella como algo lindo para mi, pese a tener miles de oportunidades desde que la conocí, nunca tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimiento ¿porque es tan difícil? Solo se que me enamore al instante de verla, termine perdida en ese mar de tentación.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eli, gracias por ayudarme con los preparativos para la boda.

-No es nada Umi, sabes que lo hago con gusto.

-Nunca creí que llegaría este día, por fin seré la esposa de Kotori.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

No hacia mas que mentir, por dentro moría, quería llorar, decirle en ese momento lo que sentía por ella, este amor no correspondido me esta llevando a la locura, mataría de ser necesario.

-Eli ¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento.

-Descuida ¿Me podrías ayudar a ponerme el vestido?

-Claro, ¿tu y Kotori usaran vestido en la boda?

-Insistí en usar yo un traje y ella un vestido de novia, pero me convenció de que ambas nos casaríamos con vestido, sabes que no puedo negarle nada a mi pajarita.

-Te entiendo, te entiendo.

.

Después de un rato veo salir a Umi del probador, no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella, verla en ese vestido de novia, me deja atónita, esas medias apenas se pueden ver, como yo le ayude pude ver que son de encaje, a si que imaginarla vestida tan provocativamente hace que mi corazón se acelere y mis mejillas se ruboricen un poco, su perfecta figura, resalta aun con un vestido un poco largo, unos bellos guantes cubren parte de sus brazos, y una cinta blanca sobre su cabeza sosteniendo su cabello, era hermosa ante mi vista.

-Y bien Eli ¿Como me veo?

-Hermosa.

-Gra... gracias...-Esto lo dijo mirando a otro lado mientras notaba su rostro un poco ruborizado.

-Kotori es muy afortunada Umi.

-Gracias por todo Eli.

Esto ultimo lo dijo lanzándose hacía mi y dándome un abrazo, mientras mi mente comenzaba a divagar lo que quería decirle, quisiera nunca separarme de ti, no importa lo que pase, yo haré que me ames Sonoda Umi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias por ayudarme a hacer las compras Eli.

-No es nada Kotori, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-No se como agradecértelo.

-No es necesario, lo haría por cualquiera de las chicas.

.

.

.

.

.

1 SEMANA ANTES DE LA BODA

Debo admitir que Umi es muy precavida a la hora de planear cualquier cosa, cuando entrenábamos siempre programaba entrenamientos que fortalecían nuestras debilidades físicas y mentales, mejoraban nuestra condición y preparaban de manera excelente, si así era antes, imaginármela antes de un evento de tal magnitud como su boda con Kotori, aun me resulta molesto recordarlo ¿Que veía en Kotori, que no tuviera yo? Era algo con lo que me levantaba cada mañana en mi cabeza, tan solo imaginarlas abrazadas, besándose, haciéndolo, me llenaba de rabia.

-¡Eli, por aquí!

Fui distraída de mis pensamientos por Rin, siempre tan llena de energía, si bien las chicas me ayudaban sin saberlo a mejorarme, en esta ocasión no lo sentía así, Rin venia acompañada de Hanayo, supongo que sucedió lo inevitable.

-Hola Eli-Saludo Hanayo-Rin iré a la tienda de allá, ¿me esperarías?

-Si nya.

-Bien volveré pronto.

Hanayo se alejaba de nosotras mientras Rin y yo terminamos mirándonos, sin saber que decir, por lo tanto ella rompió el silencio.

-Ya pronto sera la boda de Umi y Kotori, que emoción.

De todos los temas o gatos que puedo hablarme, toco ese tema precisamente.

-Lo se, me alegro mucho por ellas-Dije esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

-Si nya.

-Por cierto Rin, veo que estas mas animada con Hanayo ¿Acaso tu y ella..?

-No como crees, es cierto que me siento muy bien con ella, pero siento lo mismo con todas ustedes.

-¿Segura? ¿Algo un poco diferente hacia Hanayo?

-No lo se nya.

En mi mente se empezó a formar un plan, Rin no era la mas inteligente de nosotras, podría usarla a mi favor.

-¿Así que con todas?

-Si nya.

-Sabes eso podría definirse como amor.

-¡¿Nya?!

-Si, no pensé que a Rin le gustaría tener un harem con nosotras.

-¿Harem?

Acabo de recordar, aun es como una niña.

-Bueno, eso que sientes es amor Rin.

-Eso... no lo creo...

-Te quiero preguntar algo Rin-Dije con total firmeza.

-¿Nya?

-Te gustaría ser novia de una chica, para ser especifica, de alguna de nosotras?

-¿Que?

-Responde...

-Bueno eso no lo se, no lo veo como algo malo, mi familia siempre me apoya y eso, pero la gente que pensaría de mi...

-No debía decírtelo pero no puedo quedarme con este secreto guardado.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando aun estábamos en la preparatoria hablaba mucho con Kotori y Honoka, y un día mientras Honoka fue a comprar su típico pan, Kotori me dijo que estaba enamorada de dos personas.

-¿Dos personas nya?

-Si, una era Umi y la otra me sorprendió.

-¿Quien era?

-Eras tu Rin.

-¿Nya?

-Así es, Kotori estaba enamorada de ti desde preparatoria, pero debido a tu cercanía con Hanayo, no te dijo nada y se conformo con el amor de Umi.

-¿Enserio?

-Si...

-Regrese chicas ¿De que hablaban?-Llegaba repentinamente Hanayo a interrumpirnos.

-No es nada, solo conversábamos de cualquier cosa Hanayo. ¿No es así Rin?

-Si...

-Bueno chicas si me disculpan me iré a por...

-Iras por un vestido para la boda.

-No realmente, quiero ir de traje, cuando Rin fue centro de la canción en ese desfile de modas, me agrado usarlo, y vi que esta era buena oportunidad.

-Ya veo, bueno hasta entonces Eli.

-Adiós Hanayo, Rin.

Rin no se despidió de mi solo se fue junto a Hanayo, parece que influencie en su mente, las cuerdas han sido colocadas sobre mi títere.

.

.

.

.

.

3 DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi departamento, bebiendo mi café de la mañana.

No he visto a Rin desde esa conversación, pensé que seria lo bastante idiota para darse cuenta, supongo que hablo esto con Hanayo y la hizo creer que le hice una broma.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando alguien llamo insistentemente a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Rin, Eli.

¿A que vino esa idiota? Le abro la puerta y pongo mi sonrisa mas falsa, estoy usando a una amiga para llegar al amor de mi vida.

-¿Que sucede Rin?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

La dejo pasar mientras le ofrezco sentarse en el sofá, a la vez que le ofrezco algún refrigerio o algo de beber.

-¿Tendrás alcohol nya?

-¿Que?

-Solo si puedes ofrecerme, si no, no hay problema.

-Ammm... claro, creo que tengo Whiskey Escocés, lo traje de mis vacaciones.

-Gracias nya.

Le ofrezco la copa y veo como repentinamente la toma de un sorbo, después me pidió mas, yo solo tomé dos copas, Rin ya llevaba alrededor de 13, se notaba su ebriedad, cuando mire el reloj apenas vi que eran las 11:30 de la mañana. En ese tiempo Rin no solo bebió, si no también me contó estupideces, nada de mi interés.

-Eli.

-¿Que ocurre Rin?

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Rin yo...

-No mejor, Ayase Eli, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Esto lo dijo con un tono serio y seductor, aunque su rostro denotaba un notorio mareo.

-Rin estas ebria ¿Y no entiendo que intentas con esto?

-No es obvio, quiero salir contigo, termine con Hanayo por ti

-¿Que? pensé que no tenias nada con ella.

-Te mentí, teniamos creo 2 años de relación que tire a la basura ¡Hahahaha..!

Cunado termino de decir esto la veo dormida. No me di cuenta, incluso la tuve que cargar y llevarla a mi habitación, la acomode en mi cama y la arrope. Cuando escuche levemente el nombre de mi desprecio encarnado.

-Zzzzzz... Kotori... zzzzz... Kayoch... zzzzz

Me acerque un poco para ver si decía algo, pasados unos minutos se quedo callada, por lo que intente algo que Nozomi me enseño en la preparatoria. Me acerque a Rin y hable levemente, casi susurrando.

-Rin ¿Con quien sueñas?

Las primeras 4 veces no tuvo efecto, cuando reacciono hasta la quita vez.

-Con Kayocchin... zzzzz...

-¿Y que con ella?

-Se aleja de mi, rompí su corazón...

Note como empezaba a sacar lagrimas, pero a este punto no podía detenerme.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Eli me dijo... que Kotori... me ama... y... zzzzz...

-¿Y que?

-Me gusta Kotori... zzzz...

Intente hablarle mas, pero al parecer su sueño fue mas profundo y si quiera hablaba dormida, por lo cual la deje.

.

Pasaron seis horas hasta que Rin despertó, para ese entonces ya estaba por comer, cuando la vi asomándose de mi habitación.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, lo siento, no quería importunar.

-No es nada Rin ¿gustas comer algo? Estaba por hacerlo.

-Si no es molestia, por favor siéntate-Dije con mi falsa sonrisa, se me facilita cada vez mas hacerla.

-Esto esta delicioso Nya.

-Me alegro que te guste-Maldita estúpida, dime a que has venido o no me controlare y te golpeare.

-Nya... nya... nya...

-Rin, no me molesta tu presencia ni nada de eso, pero... ¿A que has venido?

-Veras... es un poco... esta mal lo que quiero hacer...

-¿Que?

-Quiero irrumpir la boda de Umi y Kotori, porque me di cuenta que quiero mucho a Kotori.

-Pensé que estabas con Hanayo.

-No pensabas mal, pero después de lo que me dijiste, me puse a pensar y determine mejor mis sentimientos, después de eso termine con Kayo... Koizumi y vine aquí.

-¿Terminaste su relación hoy?

-Si, se que tal vez sea una mala persona, y no debería pedirte esto, pero... Por favor ayúdame a que Kotori no se casé-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo haré.

-¿Enserio?-Esto lo decía mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba sentada.

-Claro, siempre estoy de parte de amor y si te has dado cuenta que a quien amas es a Kotori, haré lo que sea por una amiga.

-Gracias Eli nya.-Dijo a la vez que me abrazaba posando su cabeza levemente sobre mis piernas.

Yo la acariciaba como a un pequeño gato, sonreía. Tras ese abrazo Rin se despidió y se fue, lo único que me extraño fue porque me pidió salir con ella, pero es tan estúpida que siquiera lo recordaría.

Cerré la puerta y me asome al pequeño ventanal que tenia, mientras la veía alejarse, caminando muy animada.

-Rompí una relación iniciada hace 2 años al parecer, se que Hanayo y Rin se amaban, me queda poco tiempo pero es hora de iniciar la fase 2 "Apartar del camino a Nico y Nozomi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te ves hermosa Kotori.

-Gracias Honoka, la verdad quiero sorprender a Umi con este vestido.

-Se que lo harás, ademas esa lencería que diseñaste esta...

-¡Honoka!

-Lo siento.

.

.

.

.

.

Volví al interior de mi departamento donde hable a Nozomi, de ella sería fácil deshacerme.

-Hola ¿Quien es la hermosa persona que esta al otro lado?

-Noz... omi...ghhhh...

-Eli ¿Que pasa? ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Estas sola?

-Si.

-Tuve un accidente.

-¡¿Que donde estas?!

-Veras tuve un accidente en mi auto ayer, debido a que no tengo donador de pulmón, me trasladaran a Rusia, para una operación de emergencia.

-No puede ser...-Notaba su creciente preocupación.

-Te aviso, para que estés al tanto.

-Eli ¿Donde estas internada? Iré allá de inmediato...

-Estoy por salir, estoy por el aeropuerto...

-Eli...

-Solo te puedo decir que me traslada el hospital del padre de Maki, pero te pido que no les digas nada, no quiero arruinar la boda, ademas mi operación saldrá bien el doctor me da buenas esperanzas.

-Bien mañana mismo parto para Rusia ¿Están al tanto tus padres?

-Están en un crucero por el Atlantico, no creo puedan enterarse por teléfono.

-Bien iré yo, por favor cuídate Eli.

-Adiós Nozomi... ghhh...

Finalice la llamada y me solté a reír, Nozomi era tan ingenua, mi novia se creía casi cualquier cosa, debería ser actriz en lugar de bailarina. Bien la siguiente es Nico.

Tome esta vez mi computadora, para hacer una videollamada. Sabia que Nico trabajaba medio tiempo en el hospital de los padres de Maki, pues ambas hacían sus practicas en el hospital, creo que Nico lo hizo para olvidar el amor que Nozomi no le correspondió.

-Hola-Respondió Nico del otro lado del monitor.

-Nico, espero no importunarte ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Claro, estoy en mis descanso pero vi tu solicitud de llamada y aquí estoy ¿Que sucede?

-Es que... * **sniff sniff** * es difícil para mi...

-Eli me estas asustando ¿que ocurrió?

-Nozomi me dejo, se fue con sus padres, al parecer un matrimonio arreglado.

-No...

-Ella me lo dijo hace poco, se va mañana mismo y no siento la fuerza para continuar con la boda.

-Descuida ¿sabes a que hora se ira? Yo hablare con ella.

Se que intentaras convencerla de que este contigo ahora que crees que estoy fuera de su corazón

-No, solo se que se ira a Rusia.

-¿Rusia?

-Si.

-Mira pediré unos días en la universidad y el hospital, y comprare un boleto tratare de localizarla en el aeropuerto, tranquila Eli, yo iré tras ella.

-¿Enserio?

-Si descuida, por ahora me tengo que ir, iré a planear todo y te aviso después, adiós.

-Gracias Nico eres mi mejor amiga, pero no les digas nada a las demás, no quiero preocuparlas, adiós.-Fin de la llamada.

¡Hahahaha! Otra idiota ¡hahahahaha! A veces el amor es un arma de doble filo, y con la desesperada de Nico, seria mas fácil, su amor por Nozomi incluso interfirió en nuestra relación al terminar la preparatoria, pobre idiota, veamos si puedo juntar sus corazones y evitarlas, después de todo Umi y yo estaremos juntas...

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche para cuando recibí una llamada de Maki, pues no salí de mi departamento para nada, solo me dijo que Nico salio del hospital y cargo a cuenta del hospital un boleto a Rusia, que iria tras ella, pues la vio llorando al irse, así que me pidió excusarlas con las demás por su repentina partida.

2 DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA

Caminaba por la calle, haciendo mis compras rutinarias, mientras pensaba en lo que había logrado hasta ahora, tuve que usar otra apariencia, una peluca azul y mi ropa de entrenamiento, no acostumbro usarla pero estaba bien por esta ocasión. Nozomi, Nico y Maki no interferirán por ahora con mis planes. Pensar que Maki sería la mas difícil en convencer, y Nico hizo todo por mi. Di mi mejor sonrisa mientras caminaba, hasta toparme con una chica que conocía bastante bien.

-Eli.

-Honoka ¿Como supiste que era yo?

-No lo se te reconocí aunque ahora que miro ´Por que usas..?

-¿Y que haces?

-Pues viendo que ponerme para la boda ¿tu estas lista?

-No tienes idea ¡Hehehe!

-Yo estoy muy nerviosa, mis mejores amigas se casan.

-Vamos, vamos no estés así, te invito a comer algo a mi casa.

-¿Habrá pan?

-Estoy segura que tengo un paquete sin abrir.

-¡Yey! Vamos.

-Bien.

.

Llegamos a mi departamento en 10 minutos, le ofrecí comida a Honoka y esta la recibió, no tenia pan a la vista en mi alacena, así que me resigne a salir a comprar, pero parece que quedaron algunos en el congelador, ya tenían unos 3 meses ahí, la caducidad decía que no estaban en condiciones de ser ingeridos, que mas podría perder, mientras Honoka se retiro al baño, descongele como pude el pan, tras salir se lo ofrecí, por supuesto yo no comí, si con esto no me deshacía de ella, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Estuvo delicioso, adiós Eli.

-Nos vemos en la boda Honoka.

Solo quiero enfermarte no matarte.

.

Tras unas horas de la partida de Honoka escuche que llamaban a mi puerta, pero era con desesperación, Hanayo entraba a mi departamento sin previa invitación.

-¿Pasa?

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?

-¿Que?

-¿Tuviste que ver en que Rin me dejara?

-Así que lo hizo.

-Si.

-Hanayo entiendo como te sientes, Nozomi me dejo por Nico.

-¿Que?

-Así es, se fue ayer.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, volviendo al tema de Rin, ella me dijo que pensaba terminar contigo.

-¿Por que?

-No lo se, solo me lo dijo ese día que me encontraron.

-Lamento pensar mal de ti.

-Descuida pero de estar tan dolida no deberías verla por un tiempo.

-De hecho venía a pedirte un consejo.

-Claro dime Hanayo.

-Mis padres me presentaran aun chico, pero me parece que es un tipo pretendiente. ¿Debería aceptar ir a conocerlo, o intentar hablar con Rin?

-Creo que intentar estar de nuevo con Rin te traerá un poco de dolor ahora, deberías darte una nueva oportunidad.

-Gracias, perdona si te pido algo mas ¿Podrías disculparme con las demás? Es que la presentación cae el día de la boda.

-Descuida lo haré.

-Bien gracias.

Acompañaba a Hanayo a la puerta cuando hablo de nuevo.

-Por cierto Honoka enfermo de repente, al parecer una fuerte infección, sera internada y no podrá ir a la boda, podrías avisarle a las demás también.

-Vaya lo lamento por ella, descuida les avisare.

-Bien, gracias Eli, me voy adiós.

-Adiós Hanayo.

En cuanto cerré la puerta corrí a mi habitación a gritar de felicidad, primero Honoka no ira, y conseguí que Hanayo dejara a Rin por un tiempo.

-Mi amada Umi, pronto estaremos juntas.

.

.

.

.

.

1 DIA ANTES DE LA BODA

Solo me faltaba deshacerme de Rin en parte, tenia que hacer que Kotori no llegara a la boda, así que cancele al chófer que llevaría a Kotori en limosina a la iglesia.

Tan solo después le informe a Rin que conduciría la limosina y a Kotori que sería llevada por Rin.

-Te di una ventaja ridícula gata no lo arruines esta vez.

Estoy en la fase final del plan, por lo que el resto del día me dedique a arreglar un poco mi vestimenta para la boda, 1 día para que seas mía Umi.

.

.

.

.

.

DIA DE LA BODA

Estoy en camino a la boda, como quede con Umi, yo vestiría de traje, por alguna razón me agrada mas que usar vestido, aunque mi familia resalta mi figura con vestidos largos y cortos, eso me hace recordar un poco a Nozomi, no importa debe estar aun fuera de la ciudad.

Me pregunto como procederá Rin, es mi ultima oportunidad de arruinar esto...

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando recibí un mensaje por parte de Rin, al parecer lo hará, no tengo necesidad de intervenir, no me falles estúpida.

ELI POV END

RIN POV

Ya estaba cerca de casa de Kotori, por alguna razón termine siendo su chófer para llegar a la iglesia pues el anterior cancelo, bueno no estoy seguro, Eli me a ayudado a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Kotori, es una buena amiga conmigo, aunque Hanayo no tolere verme, ayer la vi por la calle, y cuando intente saludarla me ignoro completamente, la comprendo en cierto punto, teminamos 5 años de relación.

Me percato que estoy en cercanías de casa de la novia, en cierto punto ambas son las novias así que mi pensamiento es algo tonto ¡Hehe!

En cuanto estoy junto a la puerta veo salir a Kotori acompañada de su madre, ella luce un hermoso vestido blanco, un poco escotado, lo que deja mucho a mi imaginación, sin embargo todo de ella me parece hermosa. Hasta que se detienen frente a la puerta y salgo para abrirla como lo haría un caballero, espero ganar un poco a su favor.

-Madre ¿No vienes conmigo?

-Quisiera hija, pero es tu momento y como reconozco a tu chófer te haría mejor estar acompañada de una amiga.

-O lo siento no te reconocí vestida así Rin, hola.

-Hola Kotori, ahora permítame llevarla a su destino.

-Bien, nos vemos allá mamá, te espero.

-Si, suerte, te amo mi pajarita. Rin la dejo en tus manos.

-Descuida, esta en las mejores nya.-Digo haciendo una pose militar.

.

Ya me encontraba manejando mientras veía a Kotori acomodar su vestido, sus medias, sus tacones, un poco los guantes y el escote en cierta manera, se que no lo intentaba o eso quiero pensar yo, pero estaba provocando reacciones en mi, me costaba mantener mi vista al frente del camino, y verla a través del retrovisor, estacione el auto en un pequeño paraje al aire libre, Kotori se asusto un poco pero le dije que solo necesitaba salir un momento del auto, aun teníamos tiempo para llegar.

Saque un cigarrillo y me dispuse a fumar mientras Kotori solo me miraba desde el auto. Abrió la puerta y no salio pero su voz llamo mi atención.

-¿Estas bien Rin?

-Si no es nada.

-¿Problemas con Hanayo?

-Algo así, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar-No se puede solucionar por tu culpa Kotori pensé.

-Ya veo, bueno tomate tu tiempo.

-¿Estas segura de casarte?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Eres una amiga mía al igual que Umi, pero debes admitir que darán un gran paso.

-La amo, de eso estoy segura, no creo poder haberlo estado antes así.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-¿Rin?

-¿No te gusto ahora?

-Rin ¿Que intentas..?-La silencio repentinamente besándola en los labios, su dulce sabor me fascina.

-¿Que haces Rin?-Dice mientras me aparta levemente de ella.

-Demostrarte que estoy enamorada de ti Kotori, me di cuentas de mis sentimientos hacia a ti, no quiero que te cases.

-Estas loca, nunca he sentido nada por ti de esa manera.

-Entiendo que si no eres mía emocionalmente, lo seras físicamente.

-¿Eh? Espera...

-Me lanzo sobre ella y comienzo a romper su vestido, era hermoso pero sabia que Kotori era mas hermosa debajo de el, quiero sentirla, quizá así se de cuenta...

-¡Suéltame Rin, mi vestido no!

-Tengo mas fuerza que tu, no impedirás que te demuestre mi amor por ti.-Le digo mientras amarro sus manos con una cinta escondida bajo el asiento.

-Espera... ¿Que haces?

Para ese entonces ya tenia mi mano bajo sus bragas, así que comienzo a mover mis dedos sobres su zona intima.

-Por favor Rin.

Con mi otra mano comienzo a bajar el vestido hasta ver sus perfectos senos, a la vez que comienzo a sobar uno de ello, provocando en ella leves gemidos y quejas, no soporto mas e introduzco dos de mis dedos en su interior, provocando un grito en ella y que arquee su espalda, siento escurrir un liquido espeso sobre mi mano, así que la saco y veo sangre en ellos. Rápidamente dirijo mi mirada a Kotori que me mira con odio y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Eres un monstruo Rin.

-Quizá lo sea, pero seré la que tomo la primera vez de Kotori, y continuare hasta que ambas estemos satisfechas.

RIN POV END

.

.

.

.

.

ELI POV

Ya tengo tiempo en la iglesia, y no hay señales de Rin ni Kotori por ningún lado, espero haya hecho algo prudente la idiota y no matarla o algo por amor, su madre llego antes, todos los invitados están aquí, pero solo Umi y yo estamos en estos momentos, su familia intenta calmarla, así que me acerco a ella mientras su familia poco a poco se disipa.

-¿Estas bien Umi?

-No lo se.

-Seguro paso algo en el auto y...

-Kotori me dejo, me dejo aquí humillada ante todos, y mis amigas, ninguna vino a verme, su apoyo para mi era imprescindible.-Dijo sacando lagrimas de sus ojos.

Me duele verla así pero es por un buen objetivo. Quizá mate al amor de su vida, pero Umi tu eres el amor de mi vida.

Los invitados empiezan a irse del lugar la familia de Kotori, fue la primera en irse para buscar a ella misma, la de Umi se fue, solo sus padres esperaron afuera en su auto.

Umi esta recargada sobre mi pecho,llorando levemente mientras acaricio su cabello azul, lucia hermosa para este momento, y yo lo arruine, extrañamente no tengo remordimientos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Eli. No que que habría hecho sin ti.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, espero pronto te recuperes.

-Gracias con el tiempo se que estaré bien.

-Sabes bien que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites-Termino posando un beso en su frente mientras se acurruca en mi.

-Gracias.

-Sabes Umi ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo a Australia?

-¿Eh?

-Supongo que quedarte aquí no te ayudara mucho a mejorar y yo me iré por 3 meses allá ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¿Enserio?

-Si, no dudo que en un tiempo estés mejor y creas nuevamente en el amor.

-Yo, acepto.

-Partimos mañana mismo ¿Estas bien con eso?

-Claro.

Este es el nuevo comienzo para las dos, nadie podrá interferir en nuestra pronta felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

4 MESES DESPUES

Umi y yo volvimos de Australia hace un mes, en ese entonces aun era difícil para ella estar bien, pero al segundo mes de estar juntas le confesé mis sentimientos y ella me acepto, hasta ahora llevamos una muy buena relación, Umi me contó repetidas veces que la chicas la iban a buscar a su trabajo en la editorial, todas excepto Kotori, pero Umi les negaba el poder hablar con ellas, estaba resentida por su abandono repentino, ella se quedo conmigo, todo iba bien cuando las 5 chicas me encararon a mi.

-¡Ahí esta!

-¿Que se les ofrece chicas?

-Tú maldita mentirosa ¿Que hiciste para que Umi no nos hable y no se casara con Kotori?-Nico se escuchaba realmente enfadada

-Yo no hice nada, pregúntenle a Rin y a la misma exnovia.

-Me mentiste Eli.

-Ya les dije que no hice nada Hanayo.

-Tienen razón las chicas Eli, tu no eres mas que una fría egoísta que nos daño a las demás para conseguir tu maldito amor, un amor que no te correspondía a ti-Decía una chica peligris acercándose al circulo.

-Lo se Kotori, las dañe pero no me arrepiento de nada después de todo Umi no se acerca a ustedes y ella no lo permite con ustedes ¿A que debo temer? Ademas, no pueden quejarse todas, al final del día ustedes consiguieron lo que querían.

Kotori, Rin se fue presa por violarte.

Nico, por fin tiene disponible a Nozomi.

Hanayo conoció a su futuro esposo.

Honoka no murió por comer porquerías.

Maki por el dolor de no tener a Nico, se fue al extranjero a estudiar y cumplir las expectativas de sus padres.

Y yo me casare con Umi, así que si me disculpan me iré a planear mi boda con mi futura esposa.

-Eres una desgraciada Eli.

-Descuiden no podrán interferir en la boda, los guardias las tendrán ubicadas.

-¿Por ordenes tuyas Elicchi?

-Les sorprendería saber que Umi lo propuso, así que si me disculpan.

El tiempo paso sin que yo las volviera a ver, cuando me percate ya habían pasado 2 años, y era el día de mi boda, llegue puntual, por mi cuenta, en cuanto camine al altar la vi ahí, esbozaba una leve sonrisa, aun no superaba el trauma de ser dejada en el altar, rápidamente llegue a ella y la ceremonia como comenzó termino sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, por fin eras mía Umi y yo era tuya.

En cuanto salimos de la iglesia, nos recibieron arrojando arroz, no estoy segura pero note a las chicas aun costado, solo sonreía por mi Umi y por que mi plan funciono.

.

Después de la fiesta nos fuimos a dormir, se que la primera noche era especial, por lo tanto ambas dimos lo mejor de nosotras hasta caer rendidas, solo miraba a Umi dormida sobre mi pecho, mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre una almohada, esta toma me recordaba el día que la dejo Kotori y se apoyo en mi.

-Solo quería estar contigo siempre Umi- Dije en un susurro para mi.

Te amo Sonoda Umi, y para conseguirte fui la titiritera de lo que fue μ's.

Así pasaron 6 años, en esa lapso, Umi y yo nos enteramos de las demás, Kotori vivia como empleada de una compañía de vestidos, Nozomi y Nico al final iniciaron una relación de ya un tiempo atrás, Rin murió en prisión al parecer por un suicidio colectivo llevado ahí, Hanayo se caso y tuvo una hija junto a su prometido, Honoka heredo el negocio de sus padres y lo expandió, y Maki dueña del hospital, además de ser reconocida a nivel mundial.

-Es un poco difícil esto para mi Eli.

-Descuida cariño afrontaremos esto juntas.

-Pero adoptar un niño es algo...

-Nunca te mentiría Umi, siempre estaremos juntas, no importan las adversidades.

-Te amo Eli.

-Y yo te amo Umi.

Culminamos ese momento con un beso lleno de amor y pasión, vencí a todas para tener mi vida junto a ti, arruine vidas, pero ahora mejoraron, quizá ya no tenga a esas chicas como amigas, pero solo necesito a mi Umi para ser feliz y vivir...


End file.
